


8th Wonder of the World

by Swtch_racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare isn't mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, I share my torment, Library Sex, M/M, Monster Cock Jisung, Neck Kissing, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Size Kink, Size Queen Minho, Spit As Lube, Subdrop, This shit been haunting me, Virgin Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: Minho is stressed. He needs to focus on studying and not the boy across from him. More accurately, not whatever was sitting in between the boy's legs.If anyone asked, Minho claims it looked at him first.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 44
Kudos: 552





	8th Wonder of the World

**Author's Note:**

> so anon in my cc dropped this prompt and it hasnt left my mind. so anon this one's for you
> 
> Prompt: https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha/post/1159784412
> 
> ((also if anyone wants me to update the tags, please tell me! im still learning))

Minho chewed on his pen. His saliva coating the already bent plastic end as his hand gripped his messy hair. He had been spending the past hour rereading the same sentence. He groaned in frustration, pulling his hair and throwing the pen in the process. He had to get it together. Finals were coming up and try as he might, this advanced physics wasn’t going to pass itself. 

He huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms as he threw his head back. He grumbled noisily when a light knock on his table made him pause. He checked to see who it was and immediately sat up. 

“Hi, uh- you um, you dropped this?” It was Jisung. Jisung the quiet, aloof boy in his class. Jisung who, up until last week, had never spoken to Minho before. Jisung who had to squeeze past Minho to get to his assigned seat and nearly knocked the wind out of Minho. Jisung who was very, _very_ clearly packing some heat in his pants unless what Minho felt dig into his ass was a well positioned calculator. The very same Jisung who was the reason why Minho had such a hard time concentrating. 

Minho had been in the library since lunchtime when he spotted Jisung walk in with his signature red beats headphones. The boy had walked in, in just a jacket, white shirt and grey sweats, settling down in one of the comfier chairs. Minho just so happened to be strategically positioned across from it, given a full view of the boy as he manspread in his seat. Leading to Minho’s inability to focus on anything but whatever that boy seemed to hide in his pants. 

Minho was ripped from his thoughts when Jisung cleared his throat. Minho’s eyes snapped up to meet his dark round ones. The older boy noticed the light dusting of pink on his round cheeks. 

“Ah huh?”  
“Y-your pen.” Jisung waved around the spit slick pen in his hand as if to jog Minho’s memory. Minho flushed, standing up too fast to snatch the pen out of his hand. His pencil case and laptop clattered causing the librarian to shoot them a dirty look. Minho raised his hand in apology, then dropping into his seat in shame. He peeked from his hands and noticed that Jisung was still standing by his table. 

“Oh, uh thank you. Did… did you need anything else?” Minho was hoping the boy would say, just to give him an excuse to talk the boy up. He watched as the boy jumped and flushed darker red. He fidgeted with his sleeves, making Minho almost coo at how adorable he was being. 

“Oh it’s just… I, we-we have the same class right? Prof. Yang?” Jisung was looking anywhere but him. _Interesting…_

“Oh yeah! I was actually studying for the finals coming up,” Minho said brightly. He didn’t want to scare the boy. He smiled up at the boy, trying his best to put him at ease, “do you want to join me?” Jisung perked up at the offer, biting his lip as he considered. He nodded and quickly went to get the rest of his things. 

Minho finally breathed. He wasn’t sure if he was going to regret this or not but at the same time, it would give an opportunity to get to know his elusive classmate. He watched as Jisung swung his laptop over his shoulder. The weight of the bag caused the strap to drag part of the sleeve down, exposing the boy’s surprisingly sculpted arm. He had two heavy books and a tumbler, making his muscles bulge under the weight. Minho had to wipe a bit of drool that he was certain was all the way down his chin. 

Jisung dumped all his things on the table. He catches his breath as he leaned both palms on the table, panting from the sudden exertion. His sleeveless shirt hung off him as he leaned forward, drawing Minho’s eye to the inside of his shirt. He looked up and Minho immediately kept his eyes on his. Jisung smiled and settled into his chair across from Minho. He put his headphones back on and opened his laptop. 

They both worked in relative silence, Jisung occasionally humming. Internally, Minho was already malfunctioning. Not only was the boy packing, he was also surprisingly stacked. Despite his deceptively small frame, the boy was clearly working out. He could probably lift Minho up if he wanted, slam him against the shelves and take him. He would probably let him. His knee bounced as his fingers tapped restlessly. Continuing to chew his pen, he didn’t bother to hide his unsubtle glances at the younger boy who was clearly engrossed in whatever he was reading. Minho had to try and spare himself some dignity when his pen fell on the floor. He reached down to pick it up when he noticed his position. 

If he just looked across, he would clearly see Jisung’s crotch. Minho tried to reason how this was extremely wrong when his hand accidentally hit the pen, knocking it further under the table. He cursed under his breath as he had to almost crawl to reach it. Once he grabbed it, he looked up and realized how close his face was to Jisung’s leg. He looked even higher and there it was. Jisung’s very obvious dick print. Minho’s mouth dried as he took in the sizable length tucked to the side of his pant leg, and the very clear indication that Jisung had gone commando in his sweats. Minho started to sweat when Jisung popped his head under. The older blushed, hoping to God he wasn’t just about to be called out for ogling someone else’s dick print, when he waved the pen as if that explained why his head was stuck there. Minho sat back up and hit the back of his head in his hurry. 

He hissed, rubbing the back of his head when another hand joined his. He opened his eyes to see Jisung looking at him in worry. The younger boy had walked over to his side to check on his budding head injury. Minho immediately dropped his hands, letting the younger boy check for bruises. The older man’s eyes dropped to Jisung’s crotch, craning his head as Jisung held it. He watched as the younger boy couldn’t seem to stand still, his legs constantly in motion. Minho’s eyes were immediately drawn to Jisung’s dick swinging from the motion. 

By now Minho had come to the conclusion that Jisung indeed had a huge cock. It wasn’t just a one time thing that he felt brush against him. He licked his lips unconsciously as he stared unabashedly at Jisung crotch. Suddenly, Minho felt fingers run through his hair. His eyes shut as it rolled to the back of his head. He bit his lip trying not to moan out loud. He cursed how sensitive his scalp was. 

“I think it’s just a bump. I think you’ll be okay.” Minho looked up in despair at Jisung who smiled sweetly at him. How dare he have such dirty thoughts when the boy was clearly worried for him. Minho released his bottom lip and licked the corner of his mouth. He caught the quick motion of Jisung’s eyes dropping down to his lips then back up again. The younger nodded and returned to his seat. Minho’s eyes narrowed slightly. He had a hunch but he wanted to prove it first. 

Minho stretched his legs, purposefully knocking into Jisung’s legs under the table. He stretched a bit and threw his head back with a groan. With one hand on his neck, he rolled it. He knew this position was giving Jisung a full view of his throat and his cut jawline. He rolled his head back down and used one hand to brush the bangs out of his face. He looked up at Jisung through his lashes. The boy’s stare immediately shot down to his book. His face was very clearly red. Minho smirked. 

It wasn’t as if Minho was _that_ horny but ever since he had felt the younger boy’s cock against his ass, he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. For the first time, he wouldn't be sorely disappointed when his partner would pull his pants down. Minho wanted to see it, to hold it in his tiny hands and make it look bigger. He wanted to feel it in his mouth, slip past his gag reflex and see the imprint on his throat while he gets throatfucked. He wanted to feel it rip into his insides, just stuffing him full and splitting him open. Hell maybe it wouldn’t even fit the whole way in. Maybe he’d finally get to see a proper stomach bulge as that monster cock fucked into him. Minho wanted a lot of things but first, it required the willing participation of this boy in front of him. 

They worked for a few hours. Which basically consisted of Minho trying to seduce Jisung in very unsubtle ways while the younger boy tried his best not to show how affected he was. Spoiler: he sucked at it. Minho laid it on thick. He sucked and bit noisily at his pens, made a show of drinking from his tumbler, knowing the boy was watching his throat work. He bumped knees and even brushed his foot up Jisung’s firm calf. It was becoming very clear that Minho was flirting with Jisung but the younger boy kept his headphones firmly on as his eyes stared hard at his work. 

Minho was starting to get frustrated. It was very obvious the boy was at the very least, interested in him. Who wasn’t? Minho knew how he looked and he used his assets to the best of his abilities to get what he wanted. And he always got what he wanted. He tapped his fingers restlessly as he spied the time. The sky had grown dark outside as students started to filter out of the library. Very soon it would be too late and Minho would have lost his opportunity. He had to take drastic measures. 

Minho leaned over and tapped the top of Jisung’s headphones. The younger boy jumped, confused as to what Minho needed. 

“Could you help me get some books? I don’t think I can carry them by myself.” Minho very pointedly looked at Jisung’s exposed arms as his jacket had slipped off his shoulders. Jisung blushed and nodded, removing his headphones and fixing up his jacket. Minho led them deeper into the library until they reached the back section. Everyone knew what this place was. It was where students could fool around without getting caught, if they were quiet enough. 

It was dark, one of the light fixtures hadn’t been fixed in years, out of the way and out of view of most people, including the librarian. Jisung looked confused, unsure of why they were there when he was backed up into one of the shelves. Minho stood close chest to chest with Jisung. They were close in height but due to their shoes, Jisung was looking slightly down. He gulped nervously, still not speaking as Minho trailed one lone finger up his arm. He hooked it under the side of his jacket and lightly pulled, causing it to fall and expose Jisung’s arm. Surprisingly, the younger boy made no move to fix it. Minho did the same on the other side, Jisung’s jacket now pooled at his wrists exposing his arms and sides. Minho hadn’t noticed how big the armholes were.

He looked into Jisung’s eyes as he raised his hands, barely brushing the younger boy’s waist. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. The breath between them got warmer when Jisung nodded slightly. Minho took it as permission and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He watched as Jisung suppressed a shiver as his cold hands made contact with his warm, tan skin. Minho licked his lips, silently willing Jisung to do something. He heard a brush of fabric as Jisung’s jacket fell completely off. The younger boy shakily held his waist, his fingers flexing as if he was trying to get used to the feeling. Minho smiled, trying his best to put him at ease. He moved even closer hearing Jisung inhale sharply. Their noses were almost touching as he tilted his head to the side. Their lips were almost touching as he spoke, Minho felt Jisung’s grip tighten slightly. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jisung licked his lips, his tongue nearly catching on Minho’s. The tension was thick as Minho was trying his best to hold himself back. 

“Y-yes.” Minho wasted no time, his hand grabbing the back of Jisung’s neck and slamming their lips together. He kissed him like he was drowning, now much more desperate to taste him. His tongue traced Jisung’s lips and seam causing the boy to groan. Minho swallowed the noise easily. His tongue explored his mouth, locking their tongues together. Jisung was trying best to keep up but it was clear he wasn’t as experienced. Minho continued to lick the back of his teeth when he sucked on Jisung’s tongue. He opened his eyes slightly to see Jisung’s eyes roll back as he moaned. Minho pulled away, the two panting heavily. Jisung was trying to catch his breath when Minho kissed him wildly again. 

The sounds of their mouths smacking noisily and their low moans were getting louder as things got heated. Minho was fully leaning on Jisung, feeling how hard his chest was. He trailed his hand down, scraping his nails down the younger boy’s abs causing him to bite on Minho’s lip. Minho groaned and Jisung picked up quickly that he liked being bitten. He started to participate in the kiss more, moving his tongue to meet Minho’s as he bit his bottom lip while he pulled away. Minho’s tongue chased his and their mouths met again. 

His hand continued its journey down until it finally reached its destination. With no hesitation, Minho cupped Jisung, feeling the weight of his dick in his palm through his pants. A punched out moan left Jisung’s mouth as he gasped into Minho’s open mouth. He gripped Minho’s waist tightly as Minho kissed down his neck while he fondled him. He bit back his groans, trying his best to stay quiet. Minho had other plans. 

He slipped his hands into Jisung’s pants, no longer wasting any more time. Jisung threw his head back with a silent gasp. Minho took advantage and started to bite down on his Adam's apple. Jisung’s hands had migrated to Minho’s head, making him stay put. His other hand had gripped Minho’s wrist. Minho paused, his fingers were only brushing up and down his shaft. Amazingly, it had grown even more as he grew hard. 

“W-wait pl-please…” Jisung shakily tried to say while Minho continued kissing his neck.

“Shh it’s okay.” Minho pulled away and looked him in the eye. 

“Do you want me to stop?”  
“I’ve n-never done th-this before… I-I’m sorry” Jisung blushed bright red. He looked embarrassed at his ‘virgin status’. Minho thought it was so cute how embarrassed he was, he almost cooed nearly forgetting the boy’s cock in his hands. _Nearly._

“That’s okay with me, baby. I don’t mind, we can stop if you want-”  
“No!” Jisung slapped his hand over his mouth as Minho tried to stifle his laughter. They held their breath, waiting for a librarian to round the corner. When no one came, Jisung slowly dropped his hand. He wrapped his arms around Minho’s shoulders. He mumbled against his lips. 

“Show me, please.” Minho thanked whichever deity in heaven decided to bless him with this beautiful boy in front of him. He kissed him once and attempted to wrap his hands around Jisung’s cock. He was right, his hand was a bit small and his fingers could only barely meet. He wanted to pull it out to see but he wasn’t sure if the boy would be okay with that. Luckily, Jisung had read his mind and slowly started to pull his pants down. He pulled the waistband low enough for his hard cock to slap against his stomach. Minho nearly passed out at the sight of it. 

It curved slightly and its length was indeed formidable coupled by his girth. Minho’s mouth watered, it was almost as big as one of his dildos. From looking at it he could guess maybe 7 or 8 inches. He almost reverently wrapped his hand around it, making it look bigger in his small hands. Jisung looked down and moaned at the sight. Minho gathered the precum that pooled at his head and spread it down, squeezing on the downstroke. Jisung watched as Minho spat, a string of saliva dripping down from his mouth onto his cock. Now a bit more wet, he jerked Jisung off, using both his hands to work his cock properly. 

Jisung whimpered, gripping tightly at Minho’s strong shoulders. His hips started to stutter into Minho’s fist. Minho continued to jerk him off, one hand rubbing his head while the other moved up and down his length. Jisung’s head tucked into Minho’s neck, whimpering and moaning as his hips moved on its own accord. Minho shushed him, trying his best to remind the younger boy that they were still in the library but he was too far gone. 

Jisung had taken to kissing and biting Minho’s neck and shoulders. His tongue traced around and behind his ear, licking the sweat. His broken whimpers were directly in Minho’s ears as he clutched Minho’s shoulder to keep him up. Minho was starting to get affected too. He continued to work Jisung’s cock, the boy was leaking all over, staining his grey sweats. Jisung suddenly moved his thigh between Minho’s making the older boy moan at the welcome friction on his neglected cock. Jisung looked up at Minho, biting his lip as he gripped Minho’s waist. He started to slowly move Minho forward and back until Minho understood that this was Jisung saying he could ride his thigh. He kissed him to thank him for the reprieve as he started to slowly hump Jisung’s thigh. The younger boy flexed his thigh and Minho’s eyes rolled back. His hands never leaving Jisung’s cock, he slowly started to ride Jisung’s thigh. His head fell forward and Jisung cradled it against his chest. His airy whimpers were muffled against Jisung's shirt while he mouthed at his chest, making the cloth damp and sticking to his skin. Jisung swore as Minho swiped his tongue over Jisung’s nipple through his shirt. 

Minho pulled away, making Jisung whine at the loss of touch. Minho chuckled kissing the younger boy’s pout away. 

“Shhh it's okay.”

“Mmm p-please-“ Minho kissed him as he spoke.

“What do you need, baby?” Jisung moaned low at the pet name, making it very clear how much he liked it. 

“I-I w-want...I, I wa-want...” Minho kept kissing Jisung’s increasingly warm cheeks. He rubbed the boy’s side, waiting for him to finish. Jisung struggled to get the words out. The poor boy looked close to tears in his frustration. Minho kissed him on his nose and cheeks. It elicited a small cute giggle which juxtaposed the monster that hung from his legs. Minho bit back a laugh at Jisung’s puffed out cheeks, the younger boy huffed in annoyance. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Wanna know I want? No, what I _need_?” Minho whispered hotly into Jisung’s ear. His tongue reached to trace the shell, making Jisung bite his lip to stop the noises that threatened to come out. 

“I want you to take this and split me open.” Minho grabbed his cock for his emphasis. “I want you to take me and fuck me like bunny till you’re satisfied. I want you to fuck me till I feel this 8th wonder of the world in my fucking throat.” Minho wiped his hands on his pants before taking Jisung’s and guiding it to his lower stomach. “I want you to feel, no, _see_ your dick bulge right here. I want you to make me forget anything other than your absolute national treasure of a dick.” Minho paused and looked into Jisung’s eyes. The boy’s dark brown eyes were piercing through him. His hooded stare and lip bite showed how clearly affected he was at Minho’s words. His chest was rapidly rising and falling as he looked Minho up and down, clearly trying to imagine what every image he conjured up would look like. Jisung trailed his hand down Minho’s chest, slipping to the back to trail down and, to the older boy’s surprise, cupping his ass. Minho moaned airly as Jisung squeezed his ass hard. 

“Do you want that?”

“Fuck yes.” 

Jisung surged forward, the force of his kiss making Minho’s teeth hurt. He attacked him with renewed vigor while he gripped his hair and shoulders. Minho moaned at his sudden but welcome change of pace, Jisung snaking his tongue into his open mouth. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung’s slim waist, as he melted underneath him. 

Their fronts were pressed against each other, squeezing Jisung’s cock in between them. The younger boy started to move his hips, groaning at the friction. He panted into Minho’s as he started to hump Minho’s front. His precum was going to stain his shirt but also Minho could think about was the feel of his giant dick on his belly. He didn’t even think to touch himself, only wrapping his arms tighter to draw the boy in closer. 

Minho smirked against Jisung’s open mouth. His gasps were continuous as his hips pumped, using Minho’s tummy to get off. Minho thought it was cute how eager the other boy was. His inexperience was made up for the fact that his cock would probably rip Minho’s ass into two and send him to the ER. Humping him erratically, unable to maintain a steady rhythm, the boy reminded him a little bunny in heat. If bunnies were hung like a fucking pure bred stallion. 

Jisung’s moans started to get higher in pitch, his breath on Minho’s neck. Minho knew for sure his shirt was beyond saving with how damp it was getting. Minho was already losing it, the constant pressure from Jisung’s dick rubbing against his neglected boner was more than enough stimulation. He noticed how the boy’s thighs were starting to shake and tense. Minho guessed that he was starting to get close. He had to think quickly, if the boy came on his shirt there was no saving it. He would have to walk out of the library shirtless or in a cum-covered shirt. Granted, he wouldn’t really mind parading around with Jisung’s cum on him, he thinks he’d rather not get expelled. 

Minho suddenly pushed Jisung away, which was surprisingly difficult as the boy’s grip was strong. Jisung started to whine as Minho had to shush him, pecking him on the lips to assure him he wasn’t leaving. When his grip loosened, Minho pushed Jisung’s shirt up, stuffing the end in the younger boy’s mouth. He started to kiss down his abs, tasting the sweat and precum of his body. Minho settled on his knees and was now face to face with the behemoth he’s been thirsting for days now. 

It looked so much bigger up close. A prominent vein crawled up the pinkish head as pearly beads of precum pooled, only to drip down his length. Minho felt a hand under his chin push his mouth shut with a click. His eyes trailed up to see Jisung looking down at him, his eyes twinkling playfully. He smirked around the shirt in his mouth as his fingers scratched under his chin, petting him like a cat. Minho nearly melted, turning into putty in Jisung’s hands but he had to focus. He gingerly brought his hands up to his cock and started to work his length. He twisted his hands, alternating between squeezing and twisting, making Jisung moan. Luckily, his shirt was enough to muffle most of the sound but his abs tensed from the effort of trying to control himself. 

As he began to work him up again, he felt Jisung’s hips start to stutter. Minho breathed deeply and brought his cock to his mouth. Jisung suddenly gripped his hair, preventing him from moving forward. He whimpered, pulling against it just because he liked the pain. He made a questioning noise as he looked up at him through his lashes. Jisung thumbed at his pout, chuckling but shook his head ‘no’. 

Minho furrowed his brows and pouted hard, did the boy not want Minho’s mouth on him? How dare he? He knew he had one of the best dick sucking lips around, he’s been told. Minho tried to squeeze Jisung’s dick, making his eyes roll back. His breathing picked up as he bent down to Minho’s level. 

“You’ll choke. It’s happened before.” Jisung sounded almost disappointed. Minho realized that maybe Jisung wasn’t a virgin by choice. Up until now, he wondered how a boy this cute and hot could still be a virgin especially with his equipment but maybe it was because of his dick that he hasn’t been able to have sex. Minho thought it was cute that Jisung was worried about him. 

Minho smiled, pecking Jisung on the lips. Jisung cupped his face as they deepened the kiss.

“Mmm, but I’m not like the others.” Minho mumbled against his lips. Jisung drew back, unsure if he was going to believe him. 

“A-are you sure?” 

“Jisung, if you don’t back the fuck up right now, I will shove this dick down my throat without your permission. Now let me suck you off.” Jisung’s eyes widened then smiled, stifling a laugh as Minho started to shove him back to standing position. He shook his head in disbelief, lifting his shirt in his mouth. Props for enthusiasm, Minho always got what he wanted. 

Minho opened his mouth as wide as he could and started to kitten lick at Jisung’s head. He knew the younger boy wouldn’t last long so he kept both his hand on his cock as he started to suckle on the head. Jisung swore, doubling over with his hand still in Minho’s hair. He was nearly vibrating from trying to stop himself from thrusting into Minho’s mouth. Minho tried to fit as much as he could but his eyes started to water. His mouth started to fill with precum as he continued to work his hands, tonguing Jisung’s slit. Minho’s eyes rolled back, the ache in his jaw something he only felt when sucked on one of his big dildos. To have an actual person was different. It was much warmer and tasted much saltier. He could hear Jisung's continuous stream of cursing but he couldn’t think of anything else but the cock in his mouth. He tried to push it farther in, choking on it. His saliva dripped down his chin but he was too far gone to even care how messy this blowjob was. He moaned around Jisung’s cock, trying to burn the feeling of his cock into his mind. 

Jisung’s hip started to stutter. He was whimpering around the shirt that was already soaked in drool. He tapped on Minho’s cheek, swiping his thumb at the tears that had fallen. Minho’s eyes blinked open and looked up. Jisung swore under his breath and started to push Minho back, trying to get him to stop before he came in his mouth. But Minho was determined to have the full experience and sucked harder. 

“F-fu-fuck… no, no w-wait I-” Before Jisung could finish that sentence, he doubled over, nearly toppling on to Minho. He groaned low but in the silence of the library, it was loud. _Too loud._ Minho continued to suck, milking his cock until he whimpered, pushing weakly at Minho. He popped off his cock, his mouth still of his cum. Jisung noticed Minho was breathing hard through his nose, his chest was rising and falling. He held Minho by the chin making him meet his eyes. 

Minho looked completely fucked out. His eyes were glassy, tear marks down his cheek. They swelled with the amount of cum he wasn’t able to swallow unless he actually wanted to choke. Jisung cradled his face, wiping the sweat off him with the back of his hand. He brought his face close and kissed him close mouthed. Minho tried to complain when he felt Jisung tongue force his mouth open. Minho was pliant under Jisung’s tongue, the younger boy tasting himself and took whatever cum was left into his own mouth. Minho moaned weakly when Jisung started to suck his tongue, trying best to clean his mouth. He would complain but it was sweet the boy thought to do this. They pulled apart and sat across from each other, breathing heavy. 

Minho was still feeling very lethargic as he watched Jisung tuck his cock in his pants. Even after coming, it still looked big and Minho couldn’t help but think about everything else he wanted to do with it. Jisung cleared his throat and brought Minho’s attention to his face. He looked shy, no doubt noticing Minho’s obvious stare. He started to pull at Minho’s shirt, the older boy whining slightly. He chuckled under his breath but guided Minho’s arms and head until he pulled the shirt off. 

He used it to clean Minho’s face, as he ran his fingers through his hair, petting him like a cat. It was nice to be taken care of, even if it was haphazardly with his own shirt. Jisung brought the shirt down lower making Minho whine more. He made a disapproving noise, which made Jisung shake his head. 

“Shh it’s okay, just let me…” Minho looked down and noticed the wet spot on his crotch. He was so out of it he didn’t even notice that he came in his own pants. Minho couldn’t even remember the last time that happened. If it weren’t for the obvious flush on his face, he definitely wouldn’t be able to hide his blush. Jisung left his shirt and turned around. Minho looked down at his ruined shirt. He’ll just chuck it in the trash, there was no way he was getting the stains out. 

Jisung wrapped his jacket around Minho’s shoulders. The older made a surprised noise as Jisung guided his hands through the oversized jacket. The sleeves cut off by his hands, making him look tinier than he was. When Jisung felt like they looked decent enough, he lifted Minho up from the floor. Minho groaned from the strain on his knees. 

“Are you okay?” 

Minho gave him a thumbs up and Jisung nodded, propping the older boy against him. Jisung was quiet as he dragged them both shakily back to their table. He deposited Minho on his seat and made quick work of their things. He shoved whatever was on the table into their bags, not bothering to check if it were his or Minho’s. He could feel the librarian staring daggers at them so he swung Minho’s backpack on and slung his own laptop bag across his body. Minho was still in daze when Jisung rounded the table. He tapped Minho lightly on the head, the older nuzzling into his palm. Jisung smiled fondly, whispering into his ear that they had to go. 

Minho knew they had to go. He was sure if looks could kill, the librarian would be in jail for a double murder. But he couldn’t move his legs, it felt like he was just fucked when all he gave was a blowjob. It made Minho’s head spin at how affected he was by Jisung’s dick. He took Jisung’s offered hand and lifted himself. Wrapping his arm around his shoulder, he noticed that the boy was carrying both their bags. He would offer to help but he could barely carry himself. 

“Listen, I live across in the dorms. It’s a short distance, 10 minutes tops. I could give you a spare change of clothes or you could take a nap. Do you live on campus, too?” Minho could vaguely register Jisung talking to him. He mumbled a ‘yes’, hoping it was a good answer. Jisung just nodded and they both made their way to his dorm. 

“Oh yeah, b-by the way, I- um, I’m Jisung…” Minho almost burst out laughing. This whole time, he realized they never, actually introduced themselves. He side-eyed Jisung, the younger biting his lip nervously while he looked at him through his lashes. Minho’s face stretched into a squarish smile. 

“My name’s Minho.” 

**Author's Note:**

> They ended up watching a Natgeo documentary together. It consisted of Minho cuddled in Jisung's lap on his shitty dorm bed after they took a quick shower and dressed in the comfiest clothes. Jisung fell asleep right after and they went out for some convenience store ramen at 3am. 
> 
> Yeah, they didn't get any studying done.
> 
> Come and yell at me over on:   
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha)


End file.
